(Slice of Life) of the Solar God
by WarriorMan199456
Summary: As someone who spent most of his life surrounded by the supernatural world, Issei naturally cherished any rare ounce of peace and normalcy he could get. But no one ever said the life of normalcy was a good thing either. Maybe he should have just stayed upstairs. Issei x Ophis, and mild one-sided Leiko x Issei, with cameos of other characters. Sequel/spin-off to "Ise-itoko".
1. Chapter 1

**Tokyo- Issei's Penthouse Apartment**

"My Issei." A cold yet sultry voice tiredly called out.

The bright sun shone through the window of Issei Hyoudou's window, ending the precious sleep of his wife. Ophis the Ouroboros Dragon rubbed her eyes as she slowly lifted herself up. As much as she tolerated the action of Amaterasu trying to wake her son up through the manifestation of the Sun, the Dragon God felt a surge of annoyance creep within her.

"Mother-in-law." She muttered, "Let my Issei sleep a little bit longer."

As though Amaterasu had directly heard Ophis' complaint, the glowing aura of the Sun flared even brighter. Ophis narrowed her eyes and sighed, opting to look down at her sleeping mate. Tilting her head, the Infinite Dragon God huffed and placed a cool hand on Issei's forehead, causing the Solar God's eyes to flutter open.

Allowing a light smile to form on her face, Ophis leaned her face forward and puckered her lips out.

"Issei." She spoke softly with a sensual tone, "Kiss-kiss."

Issei blinked as he tried to keep his eyes open, still half-asleep as he attempted to wake up. Ophis, noticing Issei's momentary lack of response, set her lips into a small pout.

"Does my Issei not want to kiss me?" She asked, her voice gaining a sad edge to it.

"Huh?" Issei's head shot up in surprise before he chuckled and smiled warmly, "Well, I do."

The Solar God chuckled softly again before he lifted his head up to kiss Ophis on the lips, prompting Dragon God's eyes to widen.

While her face didn't express it, Ophis felt an extreme amount of pleasure and bliss from her mate's kiss. She was genuinely pleased that Issei had lately become the one to initiate their kisses. Her 'foolish little mate' was beginning to express himself, and that fact alone brought happiness to the Dragon God.

One thing that Ophis noticed was that Issei was a very gentle and sweet kisser. Ophis herself was an _exceedingly_ possessive lip-locker. After all, she wanted to claim every inch of her mate's soft lips. In an unrelated note, she also noticed that she could taste the sweet flavor of tangerine and orange whenever she kissed her mate.

Ophis inwardly smiled at the thought.

'My Issei tastes just like Sunny D.'

She knew Great Red would have a laughing fit if she ever told him. She could already picture it in her head.

As she felt Issei release his lips from hers, Ophis smiled at her mate. Smiling back, Issei blinked as he suddenly noticed what was shining brightly behind him.

"Huh. What's Mom so excited about?"

Ophis' eyes narrowed as she resisted the urge to sigh in annoyance. As she started to open her mouth, a loud internal growl emitted, gathering Issei's attention. Blinking several times, Issei hid his chuckles as he went to gently pat Ophis' stomach.

Unfortunately, as Ophis was much taller than her mate, a fact that the Ouroboros Dragon secretly liked, Issei's hand ended up petting something much higher.

 _BOING_

Issei widened his eyes and immediately looked down to see his hand. His hand was grabbing something firm yet soft. It took Issei only a second to remember that the Infinite Dragon God always slept naked in his bed. Which meant that he was…

Slowly moving his eyes to look at his wife, Issei was faced with the Dragon God's all too familiar blank expression. One could never tell what thoughts ran through Ophis' mind whenever such an expression was on her face.

Not knowing what to do, Issei just sat there, with his hand now close to _groping_ the Infinite One's rather huge breast. Ophis continued to stare blankly at her mate, her face revealing nothing at all. The two just sat in their spots, staring at the other.

'Um…Ddraig?! What do I do?! Do I take it off, or leave it there?! Do I take it off or leave it there?!'

 _{Do you really think I'm qualified for this situation, partner?}_

'Al?'

 _((No comment, kid.))_

'…Orochi-chan?'

 _[...]_

 _{Humph. Not even the Yamata-no-Orochi will answer you, partner.}_

"My Issei. Do you not like the size and weight of my breasts?"

Ending his mind-link with the other Dragons, Issei immediately rose his head to look at his wife with wide eyes. Ophis was still carrying that blank expression, but the Solar God could see a questioning air in it.

It was such a random question that Issei didn't even know how to answer it. He remembered telling Vali that he had a habit of sleeping on Ophis' large breasts. In the back of his mind, he remembered the feeling. The soft and pillow-like feeling…

 _{…Partner?}_

Issei jumped in response to the Welsh Dragon's questioning tone, and he looked towards Ophis, who was still staring at him. Recalling her question, Issei shook his head rapidly.

"No, that's not it, Ophis! I-I do like the size of your…breasts."

"Is my Issei so sure about that?" Ophis asked again as she suddenly gripped Issei's hand tightly.

Issei stiffened when he felt the Ouroboros Dragon put more pressure on his hand, causing him to grope her breast harder. The Solar God could've sworn he heard Ophis emit a soft coo of pleasure, but was too distracted to think clearly. If he had looking up at the time, Issei would've noticed Ophis sporting a dark crimson blush on her face.

"When you and I go to sleep," Ophis began as she stared Issei in the face, "I, have noticed that you are uncomfortable when you sleep on your pillow. However, when you place your head on my breasts, you look peaceful."

"…" Issei didn't know what to say.

What could he say? What could he possibly say that wouldn't make this situation any more awkward?

 _((Nothing. Nothing at all.))_

Ignoring the clone of Albion's quip, Issei moved his head back as Ophis suddenly leaned hers forward. Her dark-gray eyes were almost piercing.

"Despite the form I have taken," She started, "My breasts are not large enough to approximate the size of your head, my Issei. That must be troublesome for you when you attempt to sleep on them."

 _{Now by head, does she mean-}_

'Shut the hell up, Ddraig!'

The Solar God cursed the Red Dragon Emperor for making fun at his expense. Tilting her head, Ophis cupped her other breast, and formed her expression into a calculating look.

"Perhaps I shall increase the size." She said, prompting Issei to almost flip out.

"Wait, Ophis!"

The Ouroboros Dragon quickly looked up at her flustered mate and tilted her head again. As much as she found it amusing to see her mate blush, the Dragon God was confused. Gulping down a rather frantic lump in his throat, Issei (hesitantly) removed his hand from his wife's breast. He sighed as he rubbed the back of his head, and looked his wife in the eyes.

"Ophis, you don't need to change any part of your body at all." He said as much calmness as he could, despite the situation, "I love you just the way you are."

"…" Ophis was silent before her eyes lightened a little in realization, "So my Issei does not mind my appearance?"

"Of course I don't mind."

"Then my Issei will not mind if I do this?"

"Do wha-"

Issei was cut off when the Ouroboros Dragon suddenly pounced on him. His wife had him trapped on their bed, straddling him to the point that he couldn't move. The Infinite Dragon God leaned forward, causing her large breasts to hang down and bounce in a light manner. The Solar God inwardly gasped when his vision was suddenly blocked by Ophis' large breasts.

 _{…Poor bastard.}_

"Do you still not mind my body, _my_ Issei?" Ophis asked once more, her voice suddenly taking on a seductive and possessive tone.

As soon as Ophis finished her words, Issei felt his mind come to a screeching halt. Even though he couldn't see at the moment, he had the strange feeling that Ophis was giving him her usual smug smirk.

'W-w-what?!'

 _{Ku ku ku ku! Never thought I'd see the day!}_

'What is she doing, Ddraig?!'

 _{Come on, partner. She's teasing you!}_

Ophis' smile faltered when she noticed that Issei had stopped moving. Her eyes widening, Ophis cautiously got off of her mate and looked at him with a bit of concern.

"My Issei?" She asked.

Issei exhaled loudly, happy to finally get some air. As he struggled to catch his breath, he looked up at his wife.

"O-Ophis! What was all that?! For a moment, I thought you were going to suffocate me!"

"Is my Issei hurt?"

Finally regaining his breath, Issei allowed himself to calm down as he sighed.

"No, I'm fine, Ophis."

The Ouroboros Dragon waited for her mate to lay down, and she suddenly lifted her left breast towards Issei, who quickly stopped what he was doing.

"Would you like to engulf my breast, my Issei?" She asked.

"I-" Issei began before he gave himself time to think about what he was about to say.

Five seconds was enough.

"Ophis. I'm not a baby anymore."

Ophis tilted her head in response, prompting Issei to sigh and begin his explanation.

"There's a thing called lactation," Issei began, "And it's when a mother's child suckles milk from their breasts. I'm not a baby, Ophis, and I'm pretty sure you don't have milk stored in your breasts. So…"

Issei's words trailed off when Ophis' blank expression began to change to her smug smile. The Ouroboros Dragon's smirk widened as she placed her hands on her mate's cheeks.

"I, am the Infinite One. I, am able to alter my physical attributes, age, size, and characteristics. Therefore, I have the power to alter you, my Issei."

It took Issei only a few seconds to realize the implication of Ophis' words, and he immediately reacted.

"What is _wrong_ with you, Ophis?!" He asked not in outrage, but in great confusion, "Where are you getting all these ideas from? I'm pretty sure I don't have any magazines anywhere around here. And-"

Ophis cut Issei off when she suddenly manifested a book in her hands. She brought it forward to Issei, allowing the Solar God to glimpse at the title.

"How to Please a-WHAT?!"

"A younger man." Ophis finished bluntly, "The title is 'How to Please a Younger Man'."

"Where did you even get this book?!" Issei exclaimed, "I don't remember you going to the library."

"That is because I did not go to the library, my Issei." Ophis corrected, "Cousin Leiko gave it to me."

"I don't even...WAIT WHAT?!"

 _{Well, well, well. You know what this means, partner. Your cousin has a sick mind.}_

'Not now, Ddraig!'

He didn't want to deal with his Dragon's teasing now. What was Leiko doing with a book like this? Was she dating someone? If so, why didn't she say anything to him?

Bringing the book towards her large chest, Ophis smiled as she used her right hand to pat Issei on his cheek.

"I, have learned new subjects while reading this book, my Issei. I, enjoy this book."

Issei continued to look at his wife in shock, until the shock immediately faded by the sound of rumbling. He looked down and traced where the sound was coming from.

Ophis was hungry.

Oh thank god! Something to distract him from this _horrible situation_!

Jumping out of his bed, Issei grabbed his clothes and went to go downstairs.

"My Issei?" Ophis asked, "Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna go make some breakfast." He said quickly, doing all he could to remove that 'cursed' book from his mind.

As he reached the end of the stairs, Issei felt a wave of confusion as the scent of breakfast filled his nostrils. He could also hear a feminine hum ringing out in his kitchen. Blinking in wonderment, Issei looked up and his heart almost jumped out of his chest at the sight in front of him.

Placing a plate on his kitchen table with a warm smile was a familiar young woman with short, frizzy brown hair. Now Issei would've been fine with all that.

If the woman hadn't been wearing anything but a white _NAKED APRON!_

Continuing to hum in peace, the woman placed another plate on the kitchen table, before turning around. Her forest-green eyes lifted up brightly as the shell-shocked Issei appeared in her line of sight.

"Ise-itoko!"

"L-L-LEIKO-SAN?!"

Maybe he should have just stayed upstairs.

 **To be continued…**

 **Please read & review!**


	2. Kissing Cousins

Issei's mind was totally blank. This was so unreal. He didn't know how to handle this situation. He may have been one of the strongest beings in the Universe, but he still hadn't become a master in social situations.

It didn't help that most of the beings he interacted with were part of the supernatural to begin with. The only 'normal' people he interacted with on a daily basis were Saji, Vali, and Leiko.

Leiko was slowly starting to have her name crossed off _that_ list.

Issei was so caught up in his thoughts that he almost missed Leiko trying to talk to him.

"You came down here just in time!" She excitedly said, "I was just about to come upstairs and wake you up with breakfast."

Issei just stared at his older cousin, marveled at her actions.

'Is she really not going to explain why she's wearing nothing but an apron?!'

 _{If you want my opinion, partner-}_

'Ddraig, please!'

The Welsh Dragon roared with laughter in his host's mind, clearly enjoying the events that were currently taking place. He hadn't had this much entertainment in a long time.

Issei really didn't need this right now. This morning was already turning weird, and it wasn't even twelve o' clock yet!

 _((Why such a specific time?))_

Ignoring the clone of the Vanishing Dragon's question, Issei opened his mouth to speak before he closed it entirely. Continuing to smile warmly at her precious 'Ise-itoko', Leiko turned around and placed her hands on the table, intentionally (or unintentionally, as Issei hoped), flashing Issei her backside. Issei's breath hitched in his throat at the motion, and he felt his voice leave him.

'What is going on?!'

As she placed another plate on the table, Leiko walked to her seat and sat herself down. Issei was thankful that his cousin still kept her apron on, but his relief immediately vanished as soon as Leiko looked up at him again.

"Come eat with me, Ise-itoko." She said as she pat the seat next to her.

Issei stayed where he was, his body itself refusing to move. Leiko lost her smile and gave her cousin a look of concern.

"What's wrong, Ise-itoko?"

'WHAT'S WRONG?!'

The Solar God desperately wanted to shout that thought out. Why was his cousin acting so strange? More importantly, why was she acting as though what she was doing right now…was completely normal? For as long as Issei had known Leiko, he'd never seen her act like this.

"L-Leiko-san…" Issei stuttered, "Why do you look like that?"

Leiko adopted a confused expression as she raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean, Ise-itoko? I thought you knew already. I cut my hair and got contacts."

'Does she really not know what I'm referring to?!'

"No, Leiko-san!" Issei said, "Why are you wearing only an apron? Aren't you cold?"

Leiko widened her eyes and looked down at herself. Her eyes widened further, as though she had just realized what she was wearing. Getting up from her seat, Leiko looked up at Issei, giving him a slight shy expression.

"I thought you would like it." She stated, prompting Issei's jaw to almost drop.

'Like it?!'

"And…I am a bit cold, actually."

If Issei had been paying attention, he would have noticed a strange undertone in his cousin's voice. His concern for Leiko overpowering his confusion for the moment, Issei put his hand on the wall, ready to go back upstairs.

"I'll go upstairs and get you some clothes, Leiko-san."

As Issei went to move, his other hand was suddenly pulled back, causing him to turn back around. Widening his eyes, Issei was suddenly face to face with the wide forest-green eyes of his cousin. Issei was too late to react before Leiko pulled his arm forward and planted his hand onto her apron-covered chest.

'…'

 _{Um…partner?}_

Issei's mouth was agape as he stared in horror at what had just happened. He could feel Leiko's heart beat rapidly, as well as her cold shapely chest. Looking up at his cousin, Issei's horrified expression changed into a confused look by the tomato-red blush on Leiko's face. Leiko's shy look suddenly morphed into a loving smile.

"I don't mind if _Ise-itoko_ keeps me warm…"

The Solar God's horrified expression returned immediately, and it skyrocketed when a familiar cold and emotionless voice made its presence known.

"Cousin Leiko."

At the call of her name, Leiko looked up to see the Ouroboros Dragon at the top of the stairs. Ophis stared at her cousin-in-law with a blank expression. Issei felt a foreboding sense of dread overcome him as he watched his wife walk slowly down the steps.

 _{Partner. I sense trouble.}_

"Oph-" Issei started, before he was cut off by Leiko.

"Oh hi, Ophis!" Leiko greeted, "How are you?"

Issei turned to look at his cousin in surprise.

 _((This woman has the gall…))_

 _[Issssei's coussssin. Very brave.]_

"I, am fine." Ophis answered, "I, see that you have made breakfast."

'…What the hell?!'

Did Ophis not see what was in front of her?! He and Leiko were standing in front of each other, with the elder Hyoudou holding his arm. With his palm on her chest. And in case it was forgotten…

Leiko was wearing an apron, and _nothing else_! Issei really couldn't stress that thought enough.

Pushing his thoughts to the back of his mind, Issei looked to his wife.

"Ophis?" He asked tentatively.

"Yes, my Issei?" Ophis replied.

Darting his eyes around from Ophis to Leiko, Issei lifted a finger from his free hand.

"You aren't mad, are you?"

Ophis tilted her head in confusion.

"No. I, am not angry. Why do you ask?"

Issei gave his wife a look of shock as his eyes darted back and forth once more. What was going on? Why wasn't Ophis reacting to any of this? As much he disliked it, Issei had expected Ophis to go into full possessive mode. But she wasn't doing anything. She wasn't glaring at Leiko, nor she was releasing a murderous aura.

 _{Damn. Now I'm curious as well. This is completely unlike Ouroboros.}_

 _((Both you fools are reading too much into this. Kid, is it so hard for you to believe that Ophis has allowed your cousin to be added into your relationship?))_

Issei and Ddraig were both silent at the clone of Albion's question.

 _{Clone of Albion?}_

 _((Yes, Ddraig?))_

 _{Shut your damn mouth.}_

 _((Why y-))_

Issei shut off the mind-link between him and his Dragons, and his hearing suddenly picked up Leiko's heart beat.

"Ise-itoko?"

Looking up at his cousin, Issei jumped when Leiko started to lean her face forward. Another smile crept up on Leiko's face as she sighed happily from the warmth of Issei's hand.

"It's a good thing you're a Super Saiyan," She said sweetly, "So if I ever get cold, you'll always be here to keep me warm."

"U-uh-uh…" Issei couldn't speak at all.

Was Ophis really not going to do anything? God damn it! How could this situation get any more bizarre?!

"Hey, Ophis?" Leiko asked, prompting the Ouroboros Dragon to look over to her, "Do you remember what the quote for Sunny D was?"

Ophis tilted her head again as she adopted a thoughtful expression on her face. Her eyes then widened in remembrance.

"Unleash the power of the Sun." She answered, causing Leiko to grin.

"That's right. But there's another quote."

{Oh shit.}

'What is it, Ddrai-ACK!'

Issei's mind conversation was abruptly cut off when Leiko suddenly pushed him against the wall, trapping him in her embrace. One of Leiko's arms was on the wall next to Issei's head, while the other arm gripped onto Issei's black shirt. Issei stared at his cousin in complete shock, noticing that Leiko now sported a small smirk on her face. Leaning her face forward, Leiko's smirk widened.

" _Taste the power of the Sun_."

"Wha-HMM?!"

* * *

 **Dimensional Gap**

The Great Red, also known as the True Red Dragon God Emperor, looked up in surprise as he llifted his head.

"I sense something. A moment I've been waiting for since…"

His golden eyes widened, before he formed a large smirk on his scaly face.

"HA-HA!" The True Dragon cackled wildly, "It's about damn time, cousin-in-law! You finally got the ovaries to woman up and kiss the hell out of the kid!"

The Great Red guffawed, so proud of Leiko that he didn't even have the urge to barge into his brother-in-law's apartment and ruin the moment.

* * *

This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. It had to be a dream. It had to be.

But it wasn't.

Leiko Hyoudou, his twenty-four year old adoptive cousin; was kissing the hell out of him. No, not kissing. _Snogging him_.

The elder Hyoudou's eyes were closed, her mind and body in a state of extreme bliss. She smiled inwardly, greatly enthused at the fact that her younger cousin did indeed taste like ' _Sunny D_ '.

Issei couldn't move. His mind had completely shut down. The Solar God was unable to think clearly. He had kissed Ophis many times, and had gotten a few kisses on the cheek from a couple of other supernatural entities.

But this was different.

This was his _cousin_! And _she_ was kissing _him_!

Finally releasing her lips from her younger cousin's mouth, Leiko looked her shocked cousin in the eyes, before she puckered her lips out once more.

 _SMOOCH_

Issei blinked as Leiko planted a small yet sweet kiss on his nose.

 _SMOOCH_

And another...

 _SMOOCH_

And another.

Leiko looked her cousin over as she removed her lips from Issei's nose, and she smiled. She then puckered her lips again and blew lightly onto Issei, stepping away to stand next to Ophis, who was still showing a blank expression. Issei remained where he was, his hands gripping the wall in the midst of his bafflement.

 _{…Partner?}_

 _((If it's any consolation, kid…I apologize for calling you and Ddraig a bunch of fools.))_

* * *

 **Unknown Area**

"Hmm."

 _(Something wrong, Vali?)_

"I have the strangest feeling that Hyoudou is in a situation."

 _(What kind of situation?)_

"…The type where he doesn't know what the hell to do."

 **Please read & review :)**


	3. Affectionate Cousin?

**Issei's Penthouse Apartment**

Issei Hyoudou stared wide-eyed at the two women who meant the world to him. His wife; Ophis the Ouroboros Dragon, and his adoptive older cousin; Leiko Hyoudou. One was staring at him with her usual blank expression, while the other fixed him with a glowing smile.

"Ise-itoko." Leiko started as she walked over to the breakfast table, "Aren't you going to eat with me and Ophis?"

Issei blinked as he watched his wife and older cousin sit down into the chairs opposite from each other. He then noticed that there was only one chair left.

And it was the middle one.

"What is wrong, my Issei?"

At the sound of the toneless voice, Issei lifted his head to look at his wife. Her expression was still blank, but her head was tilted in a questioning manner.

'What on Earth is going on?' Issei questioned in his mind, 'Why are Ophis and Leiko-san acting like this?'

 _((Indeed. Your adoptive cousin is acting more affectionate than before. And Ouroboros is not releasing any ounce of murderous intent towards Leiko Hyoudou.))_

 _{Partner.}_

Issei noticed that even the prideful Red Dragon Emperor seemed to be carrying a hesitant tone as well.

'Yeah, Ddraig?'

 _{…Back away slow.}_

And Issei intended to do just that. With a nervous gulp, he looked to the stairs behind him and pointed to them as he turned to look back at his wife and cousin.

"I…uh-" Issei stalled in his words.

 _{Damn it, partner! Spit it out!}_

"I have to take care of something upstairs!" He finally blurted out, prompting both Ophis and Leiko to look at him with confusion in their eyes.

Before they could even get a word in, Issei quickly sprinted upstairs to his room, and shut his door.

"…Whew!" Issei sighed as he collapsed on the floor in relief, and laid his head against the door.

 _((Well…this has been a strange morning so far.))_

'What do you mean 'so far'?!' Issei retorted.

"Issei?"

"?!"

The soft voice of Leiko brought Issei out of his argument with the clone of the Vanishing Dragon. Issei's eyes widened when the door suddenly opened from behind him, causing him to lean backwards.

"Dah?!" Issei cried out as his head banged itself against the ground.

"?!" Leiko gasped, "Oh no, Ise-itoko!"

Issei hissed as he rubbed the back of his head. As he went to sit up, he suddenly felt a soft fabric on his head. As he blinked to clear his vision, Issei found that his head was now lying on top of his cousin's lap, and her apron-covered chest was now in his vision.

"Are you okay, Ise-itoko?" Leiko asked in concern, her eyes showing an air of genuine worry.

Aside from the pain he was feeling, Issei found himself becoming even more confused. Why did Leiko come all the way upstairs? He'd only been up here for literally ten seconds!

"Is your head still hurting?" Leiko asked, "Do you want me to kiss it so it'll feel better?"

…Ok. Enough was enough. Something had to be said! And Issei would be damned if he wasn't going to get to the bottom of this!

As Issei went to sit up from his spot, he winced as he felt his head spin. Clutching his forehead, Issei looked up to see Leiko leaning her face towards him, her lips puckered out.

 _{Partner, relax your mind! We're about to summon you!}_

The last thing Issei saw before blacking out was his cousin's dark red lips.

'Where did she have the time to put on lipstick?!' He questioned before falling unconscious.

* * *

 **Issei's Inner World/Subconscious**

The moment he was summoned into his inner world, Issei immediately sprung up from his spot. He turned his head around to see Ddraig, the clone of Albion, and the Yamata-no-Orochi.

"Thanks, Ddraig." Issei nodded in gratitude to the Welsh Dragon, before he frowned in confusion, "Something's not right here! Leiko-san's never acted like this before!"

 _((Hmm.))_

"What?' Issei asked the clone of Albion.

 _((Perhaps this is Leiko Hyoudou's way of getting back at Ouroboros for what she did to her.))_

"What are you talking about? What did Ophis do to Leiko-san?"

 _{Ah, I see. Partner, do you recall Leiko Hyoudou asking you if she could spend the night at this apartment?}_

Issei's eyes widened as he remembered.

"Yeah, I do. I remember her asking me and Ophis if she could spend the night. I also remember Ophis giving Leiko-san a test."

 _[Solarissssss.]_

 _((Ah, yes. I recall Ouroboros transporting Leiko Hyoudou to her subconscious with the intention of watching her 'mind spawn' Solaris. Hmm. Yes, it makes sense now.))_

"What makes sense?" Issei asked.

 _{Perhaps Leiko Hyoudou's blatant acts of affection and her audacity to kiss you was all for the intention of getting back at Ophis.}_

"But that can't be it," Issei disagreed, "Leiko-san's not spiteful. Also, Ophis didn't do anything when Leiko-san kissed me! Hell, she didn't even bat an eye when she saw what Leiko-san was wearing!"

 _((Well then, I'm sorry, kid. We don't have all the answers.))_

Issei clicked his tongue as he looked over to the skyscrapers that manifested in his Inner World. Ddraig raised his head up as he noticed that his host wasn't moving.

 _{We're about done here, partner. You can go ba-}_

"Ddraig," Issei interrupted with a frown, "You must be crazy if you think I'm going to go back out there."

 _((Kid, you can't just stay here in your subconscious forever.))_

"Wanna bet, Al?" Issei challenged.

 _[Isssei…really sstupid.]_

"Insulting me isn't going to make me leave, Orochi-chan!" Issei shouted to the Yamata-no-Orochi.

 _{Partner, you're going to have to confront Leiko Hyoudou about this sooner or later.}_

Issei sighed as he palmed his forehead.

"I know Ddraig." He admitted, "But not now. I just need time to think."

 _((So you're actually going to stay in your Inner World for the rest of the day? What about Ouroboros and Leiko Hyoudou?))_

 _{They'll probably just assume he's sleeping. It's not the first time partner's slept for a day anyway.}_

* * *

 **Next Morning**

Similar to what happened yesterday morning, the Sun released a bright light that shone through Issei's windows, causing the Solar God's eyes to flutter open. As he rose back to awareness, he found that he was on his bed.

Alone.

Instead of feeling the warmth of the Ouroboros Dragon, the sheets on his bed were the only things keeping him warm. Raising an eyebrow at the thought of his wife's absence, Issei drew the covers off of him and sighed.

"She's not doing this because I've been unconscious all day yesterday, is she?" He asked himself.

As he rose up from his bed, Issei blinked as he noticed a small note that was taped onto the bedpost. His curiosity getting the best of him, Issei snatched the note and read it.

 _My Issei. Baka-Red and I, will be attending a motorcycle racing convention. Initially, I did not want to go. But Baka-Red promised he would behave himself, and he would buy me snacks._

Despite his confusion growing, Issei couldn't prevent the smile from passing his lips.

 _I, do not know how long we will be back, so Cousin Leiko has volunteered to be your company._

The smile immediately disappeared.

 _I, shall return, my Issei._

 _-Ophis_

Placing the letter down on the bed, Issei made his way past his door and traveled down the steps. When he got to the bottom, he peeked out to see that the kitchen was empty.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Issei walked towards his refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of Sunny D. As he went to drink it, the quietness of the kitchen was interrupted by the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Good morning, Issei." A familiar voice uttered tiredly, yawning.

Issei turned around to see his older cousin walking past him. The Solar God was pleasantly surprised and relieved to see that Leiko was dressed this time. The elder Hyoudou was dressed in a black t-shirt, knee-high pants and brown shoes.

"H-hey, Leiko-san." Issei greeted back as he watched his cousin walk towards the cabinets.

The elder Hyoudou appeared to be very drowsy, judging by her slow movement in getting whatever she was looking for. Feeling a bit concerned for his older cousin, Issei frowned.

"Leiko-san?" He started, "You ok? You look a bit tired."

Leiko turned to him, her forest-green eyes not as bright as they were yesterday.

"Hmm? Oh no, I'm fine, Issei." She reassured him before yawning again, "I'm just really tired."

'Probably because she was worried about me yesterday.' Issei deduced in his head, and then his eyes widened, 'I almost forgot. She cooked Ophis and I breakfast, and I never even thanked her.'

Damn. Now he felt a bit guilty.

Rubbing the back of his head, Issei looked over to his cousin, who was pouring herself a cup of hot tea.

"Leiko-san."

Looking up from her task, Leiko gave Issei her attention.

"Um…" Issei hesitated, "Thanks for making me and Ophis breakfast yesterday. I really appreciate it."

The younger Hyoudou had to admit that he felt a bit better when Leiko flashed him a warm smile.

"It's no problem, Ise-itoko." She replied before taking a sip of her tea, "You should let me cook for you more often though. You look a lot skinnier than you did before."

Issei lifted his hands and waved them in defense.

"No, no. It's ok, Leiko-san. You don't need to do all that. You're in my apartment, so I should be the one doing all that stuff anyway. And besides, I'm sure that you have a lot of stuff to do." Issei said as he went to finish down the Sunny D bottle.

"I will always make time for you, my _darling Itoko-chan~_."

"ACK?!" Issei's eyes widened as the orange juice rose back up from his throat.

The Solar God hit his chest furiously as he struggled to stop choking and swallow the leftover Sunny D drink. When he finally regained his breath, Issei looked up to see Leiko staring at him.

Again.

She wasn't smiling this time. Oh it looked like she was, but Issei knew. He could've sworn she was…simpering. Try as he might, Issei couldn't tear his eyes away from Leiko's unblinking, half-lidded gaze.

And how long was it since the last time she'd blinked?

"Ise-itoko."

Issei cursed himself for jumping at her voice.

"Y-yeah?"

"Did you get Ophis' note?" She asked.

Issei felt a wave of confusion hit him. How did Leiko know about that?

"Yeah. She said that she and Great Red were going to some type of motorcycle convention."

Leiko let out a breathy chuckle as she took another sip of her tea. Smacking her lips from the taste, she sighed.

"It's good that they're getting along." She commented.

"…" Issei didn't say anything but he nodded in response and looked away.

"I think they said they would be gone for the whole day." Leiko continued.

"…" Issei still didn't respond.

"So what will Ise-itoko do?" She asked him, "I'm sure it gets lonely here without Ophis here with you."

Issei finally looked up at his cousin, who was staring at him expectantly. She took a long sip from her tea, as though she was waiting for Issei to respond.

"U-uh…" Issei paused, "No, it's fine, Leiko-san."

"Are you sure, Ise-itoko?" Leiko said as she walked towards him.

Issei resisted the urge to take a few steps back from his cousin. Tilting her head, Leiko adopted a warm and soft smile.

Or was that a smirk?

"Because you know that I'll always have time to keep you company. Whether it be the morning…or even midnight."

Issei felt his face turn beet-red. Never mind the fact that he was the son of Amaterasu and the 'Sun' itself; his cheeks were growing extremely hot even for his liking.

"My Ise-itoko…" Leiko cooed as she placed her hand on his heated cheek, tracing little circles on it, "I know that you're still not a social expert, so it's okay that you're a little shy."

Shy? That's what she thought he was?

Issei looked at his cousin's face. She was making such a sweet expression.

 _RING RING RING_

Issei jumped when he felt a vibration at his side. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. Flashing on the screen, was a familiar name.

'Oh, thank Jesus!' Issei said before looking up, his relieved expression immediately faltering.

Leiko was still looking at him, but her hand was no longer on his cheek. Flashing his cousin a nervous smile, Issei held up one finger and walked away to his door. He was just about to touch the doorknob when he suddenly felt a pair of soft lips touch his cheek.

Jumping in surprise, Issei turned around just in time to see Leiko walking away with her back turned to him. Blinking in shock, Issei quickly opened the door and shut it behind him. Before he pressed the answer button, Issei shook his head.

'How the hell did she do that?'

 _Hyoudou._

"Vali?"

What did his rival want at a time like this?

 _Meet me at the rooftop of your school. Albion and I need to talk to you and the Welsh Dragon._

"Um, sure." Issei assented, "But wha-"

 _CLICK_

Issei blinked as Vali suddenly hung up his side of the conversation.

"…Huh." He commented as he pocketed his phone.

Moving to walk through his door, Issei paused. As he narrowed his eyes, he placed his index and middle fingers on his forehead. Seconds later, he transmitted away.

* * *

Issei reappeared in his and Ophis' room. With a disappointed scowl on his face, Issei shook his head as he went to grab his Kuoh Academy shirt.

'Don't know why I didn't think of that sooner.' He muttered to himself.

Placing his jacket on, Issei went ready to transmit again, until he heard footsteps approaching his room.

"Ise-itoko?"

Issei cursed silently.

How did Leiko already know he was up here?

As quickly as she had called her cousin's name, Leiko walked into Issei's room, her expression gentle. The gentle look quickly changed to one of puzzlement as she saw what Issei was about to do.

"I-" Issei started, before he realized that something was in Leiko's hands.

It was a plate of chocolate rice cakes. Issei stared in surprise at the treat.

'When did she have the time to cook that?'

"Who was that on the phone?" Leiko asked, bringing Issei out of his thoughts.

"…" Issei was hesitant to answer, "It was Vali. He wants to meet up with me at school."

"This early in the morning?" Leiko questioned.

"Yeah." Issei replied with a half-hearted shrug, "I'm just about to leave now."

All he had to do was look for Vali's energy signature, and then he would be at Kuoh Academy. He got ready to transmit away to Kuoh Academy. Until…

"Ise-itoko."

With great effort, Issei forced himself to look at his cousin, and found his defenses lowered. Leiko was pouting, her eyes shining with brightness and melancholy.

"Leiko-san…" Issei didn't know what else to say.

Why was his cousin looking so sad?

"…Is Ise-itoko mad at me?" She asked suddenly.

Issei's eyes widened at the sudden question.

"No! No, of course not!" Issei insisted.

What was Leiko getting at?

"Then could you stay with me for a little while before you go?" Leiko asked, "It's not often that we get to spend this amount of time together."

Issei had to admit that his cousin had a good point. Even though they were in times of peace, it was rare for him and Leiko to spend any sort of time together.

On the other hand, he still didn't know what was going on with Leiko's behavior. It made him uneasy, and dare he think it…manipulated.

"Well I-" Issei started, before he spotted Leiko's pout deepening and her eyes growing wide, "It's just that…"

"Please, Ise-itoko?" Leiko pleaded, her voice sweet and soft, "Please, please?"

Saying 'no' was so such easier in his head. He couldn't stand to see that look on Leiko's face.

Inwardly sighing, Issei slowly nodded. In response, Leiko's saddened look disappeared almost instantaneously, and was replaced by an expression of glowing elation.

Responding with a forced smile, Issei inwardly sighed again and looked off to the side.

'Sorry, Vali. You're gonna have to wait a little longer.'

 **Please read & review :)**


End file.
